Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Amara Arc
by xfeR
Summary: What if another group like the Varia showed up and also tried to rule the Vongola?, are they related to a vongola member but was declined to become the 9th?, read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Amara

Chapter 1

Amara

"Yaaawwn..., I'm still sleepy, I don't wanna go to school yet!" Tsuna said.

"Hahaha, come on Tsuna, we're gonna be late, and we have an exam!" said Yamamoto, Gokudera was also  
standing beside him, waiting for Tsuna so they could all go to school together.

"Hey, If the 10th wishes to sleep, let him....Idiot!" said Gokudera.

"Nyahahaha!"

"Uhh...what was that?" asked Tsuna, suddenly Lambo came inside running as wild as he always was,  
Gokudera grabbed him, "Hey, Stupid Cow!, Be quiet, the 10th is sleeping!", he threw Lambo to the window.

"Sniff, Wah!!, you stupid....Gokudera!" Lambo ran out of the gate and bumped at Haru, "Hey Lambo, why are you crying?".

"Sniff...Go...Ku...De...Ra..."

Tsuna finally got up and changed his clothes, the three got out of the house and they saw a mad Haru.

"Uh...Haru?"

"GOKUDERA!", Haru shouted, he tried to do a punch to Gokudera but he missed, "Your aiming was bad" said Gokudera with a smile.

"Hahaha...both of you are funny, we'll get late to school though, we better get going!," said Yamamoto, he looked at his watch and there was only 5 minutes left, "Hayii!, only 5 minutes left!, I'll see you later Lambo!" said Haru.

In School...

"Hello class, we are going to have a new student today!, his name is Chikao, please Chikao, come in!"

As the student steps in, the room became silent.

"Uhmm...Hi!" said Chikao, he smiled for a little while, like he saw something interesting, "Vongola...10th!" he said to himself.

"Uhmm...yes, Chikao, please go to your seat", said the teacher, his seat was next to Tsuna's, while he was getting to his seat, he had a little grin.

"I don't like the smell of this new guy" said Gokudera, Chikao was looking at Tsuna, and looked liked he wanted to punch Tsuna.

"Hey!, you're Tsuna right?, or "No-Good-Tsuna, right?" asked Chikao, "Eh!?, that name isn't applied to me anymore, you know" said Tsuna, "Is that so?, I'm sorry." said Chikao, he turned around and listened to the teacher.

Recess~

Yamamoto and Gokudera came next to Tsuna, "Uhh...10th, I don't like the smell of your seatmate, it looks like he wants to do something to you..." said Gokudera, "It...looked liked it...wait a minnute,...I haven't seen Reborn for a while..." said Tsuna.

Vongolla Head Quarters...

"Ah Reborn!, I haven't seen you for a while, we have to discuss about something" said the 9th.

"What is it?, Vongola 9th?" asked Reborn, he jumped to the table infront of the 9th.

"It's about this group...they are called the "Amara", some of our man have confronted them, and they sent this letter" the 9th gave the letter to Reborn.  
______________________________________________________________________

"Hello, Vongola 9th...now that your pathetic excuse of a son is gone, it's time for us to take over.  
Don't worry...we won't take you as hostage, we're not as weak at the Varia!, we'll fight them one-on-one, and after we annihilate them...that's the time we kill you...and take over."

~Amara~

______________________________________________________________________________

"Amara...so this is also a group like Xanxus'" said Reborn, he gave back the letter to the 9th.

"Please..do something about it", said the 9th.

"Humph, I'll do my best" said Reborn, he walked out of the 9th's room.

"Tsuna...I don't know what they can do..but please be careful..."

Back at school...

"Yawn!, I wonder where Reborn is...school's finally over and I haven't seen him..." said Tsuna, he was packing his things so he could go home, Yamamoto and Gokudera were waiting for him.

"Hey... I noticed that there are 7 new students here in Namimori, I feel like I want to kill them" said Hibari suddenly appearing.

"Huh?, No, ehehe, we don't even know their personalities yet!" said Tsuna, " YEAH!, for once I agree with this guy!, I also feel like I want to throw a million of dynamites right at their face!" said Gokudera.

"Really?, let's see about that!" Chikao suddenly appeared behind Kyoya.

"Chikao!,...so you want a fight!?" Gokudera showed his dynamite, but suddenly, someone grabbed his arm, "Hold on there, cowboy!, I want to see Chikao fight!".

"Thanks, Daichi.., are you ready?, Hibari...Kyoya?" said Chikao, he pulled out his tonfa's.

"So...you also use a tonfa?...Hmm...," Hibari pulled out his tonfa's.

"Hibari!" shouted Tsuna.  
______________________________________________________________________

End Chapter 1

Next Chapter - Fury of the cloud


	2. Chapter 2 Fury of the cloud

Chapter 2

Fury of the Cloud

"Get ready to taste defeat...Kyoya!" said Chikao.

"I'll Bite you to Death..." said Kyoya, he stood in a defencive stance.

"If you're going to fight in defense...I'm going to fight in offense!, Nyah!" Koichi attacked Hibari infront, Hibari reflected his attack and tried to counter it, but he wasn't successful, Koichi suddenly showed behind him and landed a strike.

"Too slow!, Come on!, that's all you can do?" said Koichi.

"Hibari!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto said in unison.

"I...was....just playing with you" Hibari carefully stood up, and stood in his offensive stance.

"Whew, Really?, well then, let's take this seriously!" said Koichi, his tonfa's released dying will flame's.

"Your using your flame, but I'm not going to use mine", said Kyoya, both of them began running towards each other and exchanged strikes, Kyoya was badly hurt by the damage done of Koichi.

"Huff....You've had enough Kyoya?, or do you still want to fight?" said Koichi with some confidence.

"I'm not going to lose to a pathetic person like you!" said Kyoya, as we have finally saw him angry for the first time.

"Whoaw!, Kyoya's pretty scary when he's angry!" said Yamamoto, "Shut up you Baseball nut!, be quiet, we need to do something to get out of this damn guy's sight!" said Gokudera pointing to Daichi, suddenly Reborn came next to Tsuna, "Ciaossu~, Tsuna!".

"REBORN!?, what are you doing here?, help us here!" said Tsuna, but suddenly, he realized that Reborn was asleep.

"Heh, so that's what you look like when you're angry!" said Koichi pointing his tonfas at Hibari.

"I'll bite you to....no,.....I'll Kill you!" said Hibari, his Dying Will flame emerged.

"Scary...Hehe.." said Koichi, he ran around Kyoya trying to anger him, while Kyoya was still waiting for a chance to attack, but suddenly Koichi stopped and kikced Kyoya in the face.

"Pathetic!" said Koichi, he was about to hit one last time, but suddenly, Kyoya stood up.

"Die" said Kyoya, and with one swift blow, Koichi flew acrosss the other buildings of Namimori.

"Koichi!" Daichi shouted, he tried to attack Kyoya in the back, but Kyoya blocked him, and with one strong hit, he flew out of the room's window.

"Never mess with me..." said Kyoya, after that, he got back to circling the school.

"Hibari...sure is strong..." said Gokudera.  
"Yeah..." said Tsuna, finally, they came back home, since it was pretty dark, Yamamoto and Gokudera was invited to eat dinner.

"Nyahaha!, Lambo's going to eat alot!" said Lambo, "Hey, Lambo, we have to share our food!" said I-pin.

"Hey, stupid cow!, stop hogging the food!, give me some of that" said Gokudera, he threw Lambo out of his chair.

"Must...Stay..Calm, WAHHH!" Lambo cried so loud, he pulled out his Bazooka and crawled into it...

BOOM...

"My oh my!, what am I doing here?" said Adult Lambo, suddenly a knocked came from a door, Gokudera opened the door, and saw Bianchi.

"BIANCHI!" said Gokudera, he started to throw up and fainted,

"I'm sorry, I was just finding my brother" said Bianchi, "It seem that you are all eating, would you like me to make some dessert?", Bianchi turned at his side and saw Adult Lambo, "YOU!" said Bianchi.

"Me?, What the?" said Lambo, Bianchi pulled out some cakes and threw it to Lambo, "NOOOO!!!" Lambo cried, he hid in the bathroom and hided cowardly, but suddenly..

Swooshh....

"What is Lambo doing here?" as Lambo said to himself, he turned back to his 5-year old form, he got back to his chair and tried to steal some of Gokudera's food.

"Stupid Cow!"

"I wonder where Reborn is again.." said Tsuna.

"Ciaossu~, Tsuna, I'm hungry" said Reborn.

"Oh, Reborn!, I have some food for you!" said Tsuna's mom, Reborn sat in his chair.

"Tsuna.., I'm going to tell to you something you should know..and I'm going to tell it to you straight.., after your battle with Xanxus, there seems to be another group going for the title of the 9th, they are called....the Amara" said Reborn.

"EEHHH???, another group..so that means...I have to fight for the ring battle's again?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes, we have found two of their members, their names are Koichi and Daichi, they are brothers" said Reborn.

"Hey!, we just found some guys named Koichi and Daichi" said Gokudera.

"We'rent they the ones that was playing with Hibari?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto still think it's a game..., but...Reborn!, what do we do now, that guy named Koichi was as strong as Hibari when he's calm" said Tsuna.

"What about Daichi?, every member of that group are trained fighters, this may be hard for you" said Reborn.

"For them.." a familiar voice came from the window, Hibari suddenly appeared, "I can beat them all...I don't want any troublemakers in my school..".

"Hibari...are you going to fight with us?" asked Tsuna.

"No...I'm fighting for the school" said Hibari, he got back to circling the streets, finding something.

Morning...

"Oi, Tsuna..Oi!" said Reborn, he tried to wake up Tsuna.

"Let me sleep Reborn!, it's the weekend!" said Tsuna, he got back from sleeping, but suddenly a big rock was thrown at his back.

"Ouch!, what the?" Tsuna got hurt pretty badly, "Okay, okay!, i'm awake!" said Tsuna.

"Ciaossu~" said Reborn, he answered his cellphone.

"YOU HAVE A CELLPHONE!!??" asked Tsuna, but Reborn slapped him, he was too noisy.

"Yes, I'll go talk to him" said Reborn, he randomly grabbed a rocket from his back and blasted away to somewhere.

Knock Knock..

"Tsuna!, let's go hang out at the shopping district!" said Yamamoto.

"Uhh...yeah!, I'll just get dressed up!, where did Reborn go.." said Tsuna, he changed his clothes and they got to the Shopping District, they saw Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko and Ryohei there.

"Hey, Sawada!, congrats for us to winning the ma...I mean the Sumo match!" said Ryohei, he forgot that Kyoko not suppose to know that he was fighting, they got to circling the place and found some things.

Amara HQ...

"His name is...Sawada Tsunayoshi, we saw his other guardians, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian, Hayato Gokudera, Storm Guardian, and...Hibari Kyoya...Cloud Guardian" said Koichi.

"Good..., I've sent Shin and Chizu to test Hayato and Takeshi" said a mysterious voice.

Back at the shopping district...

Tsuna was watching Kyoko, he found out that Kyoko wanted something, a bracelet, he walked over to the stall.

"989 Yen..., I think I can buy this for her, but I still need a little more money" said Tsuna.

BOOM..

A loud explosion was heard.

"It smells like a bomb!" Gokudera said, he saw a Red and Blue flame emerging from the smoke from the explosion.

"Dying Will Flames?" said Tsuna, "Ryohei, get the girls out of here!" said Tsuna

"Yeah, I'll go find them!" Ryohei found the girls and said that they can go back shopping later," Let's eat first!, RUN TO THE EXTREME!!!"

"Well...hello, hello..my name is....Chizu!, pleasure to meet you!"

"My name is Shin...also a pleasure"

"What do you want?" asked Gokudera, he pulled out his bombs,  
"Hey!, so this guys want to play mafia?" asked Yamamoto.

"Baseball nut!, we have to fight them!" said Gokudera.

"But I didn't bring anything with me" said Yamamoto"

"Yamamoto...catch!" Reborn suddenly showed up and threw his baseball bat, Reborn stood next to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, this two guys are part of the Amara, let's hope that this two...can beat them..." Reborn said.

"Let's start this...shall we?" said Shin, he came rushing to Yamamoto.

"He...Hey!" Yamamoto said.

______________________________________________________________________

End Chapter 2

Next Chapter - Storm and Rain


End file.
